


Suds

by GhostofBeltanesPast



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28880583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostofBeltanesPast/pseuds/GhostofBeltanesPast
Summary: Even after taking the throne -- even after the birth of his son -- Regis still likes to make mischief...and despite his objections, Clarus still helps him every time.Or, "the King of Lucis puts soap in a fountain"
Relationships: Clarus Amicitia/Regis Lucis Caelum, Noctis Lucis Caelum & Regis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Suds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Railyard_Ghosts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Railyard_Ghosts/gifts).



Regis smiles blithely at the young Glaive standing in front of the fountain that dominates the courtyard, a woman with dark hair who  _ clearly _ would like to argue, but doesn't dare. Her dark eyes are intent on the empty air over his left shoulder as her face twitches near-imperceptibly. 

"Sir."

"That will be all," he repeats, and finally, reluctantly, she goes -- though not without a parting glance at him. She jerks visibly when their eyes meet, however briefly; her gait as she walks away is so stiff that Regis almost feels bad for unnerving her so much.

Clarus tsks. "Majesty, surely you could-"

He turns to his Shield, schooling his expression into something cool and remote; the same way he might regard a particularly unlikable foreign dignitary.

Clarus doesn't so much as blink, staring him down impassively and continuing unabated. "-stand to go easy on the Glaives. They're still young and inexperienced."

Regis smiles faintly. "Is it really so bad to make them party to a bit of fun? Surely they need a bit of joy, as much as the rest of us…"

By now, Clarus knows better than to argue. There are cameras all around, a few Crownsguard visible off to one side, and although it won't be apparent what Regis has done until they get inside and away from prying eyes, there won't be any denying who did it.

No one's going to get in trouble for this -- Clarus wouldn't allow it otherwise, not that Regis would even think to do it. Not if it put someone innocent at risk of censure.

They  _ will _ find it funny, too. He's heard enough complaints from the Kingsglaive's captain to know the lot of them are perverse little pranksters, and how much they delight in Regis' occasional antics.

But as his Shield, it's Clarus' job to be the stern and implacable one, no matter how much he might like to join in sometimes...and he suspects, not that he's ever asked, that Regis does this to tease him as much as for the sake of his generally wicked streak.

As sly as ever, Regis steps closer. One hand reaches out to tweak Clarus' lapel. If it weren't for their proximity, and the chill near his other side, even Clarus may not notice the ice gathering around the little white packet in the King's other palm.

Smart of him to use their bodies to hide it…positioning himself  _ just so _ before the security cameras and Crownsguard alike, leaning in  _ just a bit too close _ …

Despite himself, Clarus can feel his own breath hitch. Regis has always been his weakness as much as his strength, and the urge to sway closer and seek his beloved King's touch is one he can barely suppress. Now isn't the time to wrap his arms around him, or sink to his knees, or tangle his fingers in that meticulously-styled hair and  _ pull _ until he draws that low, needy whine from the throat of his lover and ruler.

He holds himself stock-still, breathing as slowly as he can manage until Regis finally pats his shoulder with satisfaction and steps back and away from the fountain. 

"Tea, Clarus?" He asks, as if he'd wanted to do nothing more than take in the warm afternoon sunshine in the square.

Clarus stifles a sigh, but follows. "Perhaps we might take the longer path, Majesty? Past the nursery."

The mention of Noctis brings a satisfied grin to Regis' face that even years of practice can't hide. If there's one weak spot Regis has, it's his beloved son; the chubby little toddler only has to reach for him -- even smile in his direction -- and the King forgets nearly everything else.

"Yes, I think that would be perfect."

There's the beginning of a commotion from the cluster of Crownsguards. A subtle glance over his shoulder reveals to Clarus the four are crowded tightly together, immersed in some sort of passionate discussion -- one glances up just in time to catch his gaze, and shushes the others frantically.

Behind them, the fountain burbles along, ordinary as ever.

By the time Clarus hears the first reports of suds in his earpiece, Regis is flopped on his belly on the floor, meticulously stacking towers of blocks for the young prince to scatter with shrieks of delighted laughter.

He inspects the contents of the closest bookshelf to hide the smile he can't stifle.

**Author's Note:**

> More Regclar because I'm such trash for this ship omg. Also, in case anyone hasn't noticed, I love throwing Crowe into anything and everything with the slightest provocation...although this involves some liberties with the timeline, since the Glaives weren't founded until Noct was older, in ME 740
> 
> /geekery
> 
> Hope y'all enjoyed!


End file.
